Crimson Revelations
by Nicole Prince
Summary: Shortly following the Treaty of Coruscant, a Sith pure-blood slave plots for her freedom on Dromund Kaas. - The Old Republic Sith Inquisitor and Warrior
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

STAR WARS and related properties are trademarks in the United States and/or in other countries of Lucasfilm Ltd. and/or its affiliates. © 2011 Lucasfilm Entertainment Company Ltd. or Lucasfilm Ltd. All rights reserved. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. No profit has been made from this fan fiction.

**Chapter One**

Anger, seething. Darkness. It bubbled within her, spreading to every fiber of her being. She could see nothing but red. Fury would be the fool's downfall. All who repressed her would fall under her eventually. The woman knew that as well as she knew anything else. Through passion, she would gain strength. Her strength would free her.

The wet atmosphere clung to her ruddy skin. Beads of moisture slid down her upper arm, rolling down her fore-arm, and dripped off of her fingertips. Raising a hand, she pushed her dark hair off of her forehead. She was unlike many of her brethren. While many had facial appendages, she had none. With the exception of her skin tone, her high cheekbones, and small, raised ridges along her breastbone, she appeared almost human.

She stared out the window, awaiting orders from her master. Lord Dalek Vitorre owned her. The woman clenched her teeth together, tightening her jaw. He governed what she thought and possessed her body nightly.

However, he would never truly own her. The woman had an unbreakable spirit She was able to take everything that Vitorre placed upon her, internalize it, and grow more powerful from it. Because she understood the ways of the Sith, she knew that her master would not own her forever.

Dalek was a human, pretending to call himself Sith. How the weakling rose through the ranks to Lord was beyond her.

Sighing, she turned back towards the figures in the room.

Vitorre stared coldly at the hooded figure before him, a true blooded Sith. She had heard her master refer to the other man as Vaene. Vaene, Vitorre's apprentice, was everything that Dalek hoped to be. He was younger and slimmer than the human. His dark robes hung off the lean, muscular form of the man. Part of his ebony hair was pulled back and clasped by a slender, raven ribbon. Hatred raged deep within his dark, sanguine orbs.

Because she was adept at remaining unseen by the most perceptive people, the woman knew that this apprentice had hated the man as well and had been plotting his demise for some time. She did not know the reason for his aversion to his master. It could be something as simply as hating every living being on Dromund Kaas. Yet, she was sure that there was something more to it than that. Vaene seemed more complex than to let his base anger guide him.

"I've gotten a message from Korriban," Lord Vitorre said flatly. He sat behind a desk, staring down at the smooth, metallic surface. Refusing to meet Vaene's gaze, he stared at a datapad. It was a newly requisition datapad from one of his adversaries. The beige machine flickered in the dim light of his estate. Stretching across his pale, veracious complexion, a snarl graced his lips.

As she picked up the various slender bottles, which once held some form of alcohol, from the table in the center of the room, she listened intently to the conversation between Vitorre and his apprentice. She surveyed the words of her master as a miner would glean knowledge from minerals. After all, it was smart to know what the future held for her.

"It seems one of the overseers has taken an interest in you, Vaene," Dalek sneered. As the shadows grew longer, the ivory hair circling his head shimmered. Wisps of hair tried to cover the top of his head. Like the many ambitions of the man, the hair failed miserably in its task. His eyes sparkled with malice as he continued to stare at the information in his hands. "I don't know why. There's nothing extraordinary about you."

"Yes, my lord," Vaene muttered.

Lifting her gaze from the table, she found herself looking into his eyes. The flames of possession roared in his fiery, crystalline depths. His lips turned up into a brief smile. Vaene usually did not take joy in anything. He trained intensively, awaiting the day when he would confront her master.

It did not surprise her that he was looking at her. Most always did. To most of Dalek's apprentices, she was something exotic. Her bloodline was diluted enough to make her resemble a human. Her luscious black hair covered the slightly raised ridges above her eyes. Unlike most of Vitorre's slaves, Cyras was the only pure-blooded Sith.

With that fact, it would have been natural for Vaene to be drawn to her. He was the type of Sith that did not want his bloodline diluted. She knew he would not mate with any other woman unless she could prove her lineage. While she did not understand why her family was kept in servitude, she knew her ancient ancestors would prove her way out from underneath Dalek's thumb. It would take a fool not to realize that this apprentice would turn to her when he wanted to have children. She was everything but a fool.

In regards to him, she had a different thought. The woman knew that she would never be expected to have children. She did not want brats running after her. Plus, she did not want a swollen figure. However, as with life, sacrifices had to be made. If securing herself as his mate would hasten his destruction of Lord Vitorre and ensure her freedom, it was something that she had to do.

She sensed a darkness growing in Dalek's apprentice. To be removed from Lord Vitorre's services, she would have to approach Vaene and tempt him. The young woman knew exactly what her assets would be in attracting the apprentice as a mate (and bending him to her own will). It was a matter of subtlety and subterfuge.

"I'll be glad to be rid of you," Dalek went on. His thick fingers gripped the datapad ruthlessly, wrapping around the squared, metallic edges. Rage pulsed off of him. He smiled thinly, his sadism in full display. "You'll probably be devoured by some beast or murdered by another student. Korriban is an unforgiving world. Most end up dead one way or another."

Korriban, she thought. She would lose her only hope of escaping this fat excuse of a Sith to that harsh planet. While she did not think that the virile man standing before her would perish there, she knew that it was unlikely he would return to the jungle world. Also, she was plagued with the thoughts about how Lord Vitorre survived the planet. Surely, he could never hope to live up to the potential that the other pure-blood demonstrated.

"Your shuttle leaves the day after tomorrow. See that you're on it."

As she picked up the tray with the empty glasses, she departed into the hallway. She felt the hatred surge within her again. Two days, she thought, and she would either be stuck catering to Dalek's every whim or become the mate of a man she had never spoken to before. Still, the option of remaining in Lord Vitorre's care was the worse of two evils. She could neither face a reality that would keep her in servitude, nor could she be reduced to witnessing Dalek's pathetic potential anymore. Soon would be the time for action, she determined. The long plotted seduction of Lord Dalek Vitorre's apprentice would need to become a reality, immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Vaene was dangerously over-focused as he made his way out of Lord Vitorre's estate. He was blinded to everything else. It was his arrogance. He feared nothing within his master's walls, not even Lord Vitorre himself. It would seem like Vaene was useful to the decrepit fool.

Dalek had ordered him to do what he could not. Vaene was expected to infiltrate the abode of master's rival, kill him, and bring back proof. The act neither bothered him nor did it weigh on his conscience. After all, it was simply a power dispute between two Sith Lords. The young pure-blood was merely Vitorre's weapon.

He knew his master expected him to die attempting this task. The fat man was a fool. He had no clue as to the true power that Vaene possessed. He had done all within his power to hide that strength from Lord Vitorre's attention. Had it been noticed, Dalek would have tried to kill him years before.

Now he would be forced to unleash his power, and there would be no opportunity to hide it again. If he returned alive from the assassination, then Dalek would have to die as well. Vitorre would be fearful. If Vaene could kill one Lord, then he could kill another. That would be the rationale within Dalek's mind, Vaene thought. The old man would see it as self preservation in taking Vaene's life.

However, there was something that made him uneasy within the estate, though he was not able to press it under his thumb. It felt like a pressure bubbling, frothing from unrestrained energy. He felt a brewing power, brooding in silence. He knew it wasn't Vitorre. That much was certain, he thought. Who, or what, it was eluded him.

"He goes to kill the master's enemy," a sultry voice purred, thick with seduction, interrupting his thoughts. He had never heard the voice before, but he instantly knew who was speaking. It was the slave girl, the one that was in the room with Vittore and him. Such a voice could only originate from the true species of Sith. Only a pure-blood could spark his interests in such a way.

Vaene turned towards her, gliding his gaze over her sultry form. He took silent admiration of the sheer, ivory fabric that attempted to hide her sanguine flesh from him. The garment failed miserably as it gave her curves a hidden silhouette. Vitorre's hunger for the most exotic women would turn towards his own species. Hatred spread over him, blotting his soul with its fiery embers. Lord Vitorre was a hypocritical imbecile. He owned a pure-blooded as a slave, but he had the audacity to have one as his apprentice. It would lead to the other man's downfall.

"He goes to do Vitorre's bidding, when it is Vitorre's blood he truly wants."

"Mind your tongue, slave," Vaene growled, trying to keep his guard up. He might have had an interest in this particular woman, but he was no fool. It was very possible that Dalek, himself, had sensed Vaene's interest in her and had sent her as a trap. Even though it was a weak attempt, it was was not something that the coward would not resort to.

She walked towards him. Her bare footsteps echoed, and he was sure that Vitorre's guards had heard him. The slave looked strange among the surreal paintings of women smuggled in from Coruscant, the large, purple petals of a flower acquired from Vjun, and large stone monuments of Dalek, commissioned from an artist on Alderaan. To Vaene, she looked like an Acklay amidst a treasury of rare holocrons. Both creatures were beautiful and deadly.

"You speak out of turn. I should behead you for the mere suggestion. Lord Vitorre is always grateful when mutinous seeds are destroyed before they ever get the chance to spread roots."

If he meant to frightened her, he failed. Miserably. There was no fear dancing in her ardent twin orbs. In fact, fury roared off of her. He found the scent intoxicating. It tempted him to seek her delights, to give into her devious plans, and to give her everything that she wished in her penetrating gaze. Vaene knew if he was a weaker man, he would have.

"You are wise to take care of who you trust," the slave girl murmured as she stopped before him. Raising her hand, she ran her fingertips over his collar bone.

Ivory need sizzled deep within him, faltering the rage that had been building since he had left Dalek's presence. The wanton desire mixed with the fury. It blended together, creating a powerful conglomerate that only a Sith would know how to internalize and feed upon. He would use his desire to exterminate Lord Vitorre's enemies.

While the touch effected him more than he showed, he would not allow her to become privy to such an emotion. He would show no one weakness. When he took a mate for his own, she would not even be allowed into the innermost sanctum of his heart. Weakness was death.

"I assure you that I wish the man dead, as well."

"Are you an idiot?" Vaene sneered. "You approach me in the man's estate and tell me these things. I should kill you for such stupidity. I'm not convinced that I won't, as a matter of fact."

There, he thought. For a brief moment, he saw the hesitation in her gaze. Whatever the woman was angling to get, he knew that she was questioning the value of it in regards to her life. It thrilled him to put this slave in her place. No one should be above their station.

As soon as the fear bubbled to the surface of her eyes, it was replaced with arrogance. He understood that she knew how she effected him even before the words left her mouth. g

"You won't kill me because you can't stand the way that scum paws at me," she spoke brazenly. The sheer audacity of it was enough to stay his hand. That, and she was right.

The absolute truth of it stared him in the face as if he was looking into a mirror after consuming Jawa beer the night before. He hated the way Vitorre touched her. Vaene would never admit the jealousy that was flowing inside of him and burnt him to his core, nor the true reason of why he hated this woman. She represented a normal life far beyond what it meant to be Sith. In truth, she gave him power because of the emotions she inspired.

"I'm much more perceptive than you think. Every look you think you steal at me, I see them. I see the look on your face when Vitorre puts his hands on me. I see the hatred in your eyes, powerful hatred, when you look upon him. You want to dance in his entrails. You have to do it soon, I know that, too. You're leaving for Korriban."

"How did you know that?" Vaene asked. Surprise rippled through his body. He never liked not knowing what he was dealing with. This female should not have startled him with her admission. Of course, he could not deny that she did.

"I told you that I'm very perceptive."

"Just what are you suggesting?" Vaene growled, cutting straight to the point. Throughout his long apprenticeship, Vaene had never demonstrated any form of patience. When it came to listening to something, he wanted a direct answer. That trait would never change.

"Poison Master Vitorre," she cooed, trying to keep her voice smooth and seductive.

He lifted his hand, running his fingertips down one of tendrils hanging from his chin. Vaene would not admit to her that he found it intriguing that she came to him. If he were to admit that, he would have to admit to the other nagging emotion that he felt around her.

"Kill him and his other apprentices, and take what is rightfully yours."

"Poison?" Vaene scoffed. He hated the use of poisons. When he wished someone dead, he preferred to look them in the eyes as they died. It made the act more exciting to know his face would be the last his enemy would see. Their fear gave him power. Power would secure his own ambitions. "I would rather kill him face to face."

"There is value in subtlety sometimes," the slave persisted. Passion shone in her eyes. It sparkled like moonlight gleaming off fire. He loved the way she talked about death. That part of her spoke to a primal part of him that he had annihilated long ago.

"Subtlety is for cowards. I fear nothing. I am perfection personified."

"Then kill them all," she suggested. The slave was a woman after his own heart. As blood-thirsty as he was, it would seem that he met his match. Of course, he was not planning to leave anyone alive in Lord Vitorre's estate.

He looked at her through lowered eyelashes. Yes, it was true. Vaene did not plan on leaving anyone alive. The blood of the servants, the apprentices, and Lord Dalek, himself, would flow through the many halls of the estate. There was one exception: her.

She stepped closer to him. Raising her gaze to his, he was struck by how much she did not act like a slave. The woman was too confident. He wondered what gave her the arrogance she possessed. Perhaps, it was because she knew that she was Vitorre's favorite.

"There won't be a heart left beating."

"Good," the slave uttered. She eyed him hungrily. Pinpricks of heat cascaded up his body, reminding him of how much he had wanted this woman. For the many years he was Dalek's apprentice, she haunted him like a ghostly visage on the edge of his vision.

Vaene tilted his head. He knew the game that she was playing. Many other woman had also played it before giving him exactly what he wanted. This captive of Vitorre's would be no different.

"I should reward you greatly for doing so," she whispered, hotly. Her breath fanned his face, pulling at that primitive desire again. Vaene was sure that it was more of an act than anything else. Everything she asked hinged on him agreeing to it. Of course, she would offer whatever she thought would convince him to accept.

The apprentice had other plans, however. Every woman that he was with was because he wanted to be with this one. He wanted to delight in her and show her the true power of their lord. When his master touched her, he wanted to tear the other man's fingers off one by one.

"I will be taking my payment now," he rumbled. He stepped towards her aggressively. Because he was Sith, he would take what he wanted. It did not matter to him if what he wanted belonged to his master.


End file.
